Depending on the intended use, cosmetic compositions need to have several attributes. Wear, comfort of wear, adhesion and non transfer or transfer resistance are properties that are advantageous in most cosmetic compositions for the face, eye, lips nails or hair. Other properties, such as shine/gloss are not necessary in a foundation, blush or concealer, but may be actively sought in compositions for nails, lips or hair. Commercially available cosmetic compositions use combinations of ingredients which together impart one or more of the properties wanted by the consumer. Limiting the number of ingredients used in cosmetic compositions leads to manufacturing efficiencies while maintaining the desired properties. Currently, shine may be obtained through the addition of high refractive index fluids to further enhance the shine or gloss of such products, but the wear of shine or gloss is limited.
One problem associated with the use of known shine enhancing agents is that while they do tend to increase shine, the increased shine is extremely temporary. In other words, after a period of a few hours on the lips, the shine wears off and the user must reapply the lip shine composition in order to maintain shine.
Thus, it is one object of the present invention to provide a lip treatment composition capable of imparting a lasting shine onto the lips.
Another problem associated with the use of conventional shine enhancing agents is that they tend to make the lip treatment compositions tacky and uncomfortable to apply. This is due to the presence of high molecular weight polymers having a high viscosity which are used to slow the migration of the shiny oils.
Therefore, it is another object of the present invention to provide cosmetic compositions which are less tacky, more comfortable to apply and which exhibit lasting shine.